


Overpowered

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: "Untie me at once!" Lieutenant Gillette's anger reverberated through the room, but no matter what effect it usually had on others, it had none this time.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Theodore Groves/Gillette
Kudos: 2





	Overpowered

"Untie me at once!" Lieutenant Gillette's anger reverberated through the room, but no matter what effect it usually had on others, it had none this time.

Theodore Groves would not oblige him, and nor would Jack Sparrow, who never felt inclined to follow orders anyway.

Not that Gillette could actually see either of them; he was not just bound, but blindfolded as well, which was probably for the better - considering the pirate's presence - though having to listen to these harebrained ramblings was enough already. The man should be locked up! How could Theodore be so negligent about his duties? And how could he, Andrew Gillette, have followed him to this House of Sin, and especially into this room? He should have known better. Now he had to face the consequences.

Cursing under his breath, Gillette tugged against the cravat by which his wrists were bound, but with no success whatsoever. Theo had always known how to tie his knots.

He stopped complaining quite so much, however, when a pair of hands - calloused and used to hard work on deck, undoubtedly Jack Sparrow's - dug under his shirt, browsing, exploring, and caused him to gasp.

_What in God's name --_

When someone suddenly opened his breeches, he realized that God probably wouldn't have anything to do with this in the first place, and shivered slightly despite himself. Damn those clever hands to hell. This was absolutely abominable, most unsuitable. He was definitely not supposed to like it.

Neither was he to contemplate why they hadn't undressed him yet, nor why it seemed as if they weren’t planning to do it any time soon --

_Oh._

Gillette couldn't help throwing his head back against the backrest of the chair, as he felt someone dig into his breeches and free his already embarrassingly attentive member before engulfing it in wet heat.

_Oh God._

That mouth was definitely talented. If it weren't so damn good - depriving him of his senses, especially his ability to form a coherent thought – Gillette would have protested. Or struggled. Or at least considered whose mouth it was.

_Damn it._

Suddenly, the warm, clever lips left him wanting. Gillette had to force himself with considerable strength not to let his face give away too much disappointment. For Heaven's sake, he was not supposed to feel any disappointment - let alone to react as much as he had done already! Had he lost his mind completely? Where was his resolution?

He heard some quick whispers, but couldn't concentrate enough to understand the words; though, he soon found himself being pulled up from the chair and nudged through the room - until his shin hit wood - then turned around and pushed backwards.

The bed was not all that uncomfortable, though he didn’t have time to dwell on the thought before someone untied his wrists. Gillette tried to struggle himself free, but the grip was too strong. He was overpowered. With a sigh, he gave up and reluctantly allowed his wrists to be bound against the bedposts. At least he could still move his legs.

With his full uniform on and breeches open, he had to be quite the sorry sight. How utterly embarrassing. Nonetheless, it was apparent that his two hosts didn't mind too much. Wet lips found his, tasting curiously, and - with eagerness - he felt the scratch of the other man's beard. Jack Sparrow. And, of course, an accompanying taste of rum -- though, not unpleasant. Far from it. Quite --

_Nnngh._

Either Jack Sparrow was good at multitasking, or it was Groves who had finally decided that Gillette's member had waited long enough. He panted into Sparrow's hot mouth and desperately bucked his hips, thrusting into the welcome hand, though not managing to get very far.

As Sparrow pulled back, Gillette gasped for air, and soon gasped again when someone sat atop of him, knees on either side, keeping him down and-- 

Guiding him in.

_Christ Almighty._

The tightness was almost too much to bear, but he was not permitted to recover or even catch his breath. Whoever was riding him was determined to do it properly; taking him in completely before making him withdraw again and again, faster and faster, until Gillette almost cried out, his whole body striving for release.

"Please... oh God, please..."

He didn't even realize that he was begging, his mind had shut down entirely; all that mattered was this incredible feeling, this situation, this very moment. It couldn't last, and if it could, it would break him.

Finally, as the blindfold was removed and the picture became clear, he completely lost his senses and came off like a cannon shot, crying out the most wicked curses and bucking sharply against Groves, shudders running through his body, as if he were touched by fire and ice at once.

It hadn't taken much to push him over the edge. In fact, it had been quite easy. 

Groves just wondered what exactly had tipped the balance; the image of his fellow lieutenant and lover riding him at a gallop, kissing someone else whilst doing so… or the specific body part he had been kissing.


End file.
